Take Me or Leave Me
by largo-sanzo
Summary: Song Fic, GermanyXItaly look I'm not a huge Germany Italy fan so please forgive me. For a friends birthday


Take Me or Leave Me

Italy loved Germany. This was fact. Germany, well Germany just said he liked Italy, nothing was ever actually said about love. And yet Germany would get mad if Italy hit on cute girls. Or cute guy but the only guy, person really, that Italy had interest in was Germany. But Germany really hadn't made any move on Italy.

Germany loved Italy. This was hidden fact. Germany was unsure where he stood in his relationship with Italy, it had of course started as a business partnership, and friendship, but friends didn't become enraged when their friends hit on girls; did they? Italy was flirting with some girl, a little shorter than him, deep chocolate eyes, long auburn hair and even Germany had to admit she looked rather nice, so why did he want to rip her throat out just because Italy was showing her more attention than him?

"You-a look so lovely!"

The girl blushed, Germany grit his teeth.

"Is this your, friend?" The girls said while avoiding eye contact with Germany

Italy glanced up at Germany to notice how ice seemed to be forming in the German man's eyes

"ah! Yes this handsome man is indeed my friend."

"Just friends? Because, well me and some friends are going out dancing later tonight, and well im sure my friends wouldn't mind if I brought someone new with me and, you know I guess your ah friend could come with us if he wanted to."

That bitch. Germany thought he was going to snap, he couldn't hear the answer that Italy gave the girl due to the blood rushing in his ears. How dare this this scrawny pathetic stammering girl ask Italy out. Germany was still seeing red as he firmly took Italy elbow and marched down the street.

It took a lot to make Italy mad. Being angry was more of his brother's thing. And yet Italy found himself staring at Germany in complete disbelief, he could feel anger toward the German man. Did Germany not trust him, if Germany didn't want him with other why wouldn't he make a move. Italy was tired of this game. He was an emotional man, he knew that Germany wasn't as much of one but he wanted answers. And he wanted them now.

"Germany," Italy began as he wrenched his elbow out of the taller man grip, "what was that back there."

"There should be no need for you to talk to a girl like that Italy."

Italy stopped and gave a good hard look at the German.

"Germany, every single day, I walk down the street I hear people say 'baby so sweet'. Ever since PUBERTY people stare at me. Boy, girls, I can't help it Germany! So be kind, and don't lose your mind, just remember I'm your Italy! Take me for what I am, who I was meant to be and if you give a damn take me Germany, or leave me."

Germany looked at him, had sweet Italy really just said damn, even more shocking did Italy think Germany didn't want him as he was. Italy took another breath to continue his rant.

"A tiger in a cage can never see the sun." Germany wouldn't play with him, but wouldn't let him play with others.

"This divo needs his stage, baby lets have some fun! YOU are the one I choose! FOLKS WOULD KILL TO FILL YOUR SHOES. Besides you love the lime light too now Germany. So be mine, and don't waste my time pulling a me saying 'oh Italy do you still care about me?' You know what; you could even go as far as to say that since I have to BEG you for any kind of feedback."

Germany was starting to wonder if Italy and Romano had traded placed, but how could Italy think he was caging him? He wasn't some simpering fool who needed to be reassured of their relationship status. Was he? Italy continued

"No way can I be what I'm not, but hey don't you like your man hot? Don't fight, don't lose your head! Ever night who tries to be in your Bed!"

Italy stopped and realized he was almost panting, and he had pretty much yelled his last statement, he looked into the Germans face wondering if this would elect any kind of emotion from the tall blond or if he would flee to his study and to his precious relation guide books.

"It won't work." The German firmly stated.

"I look before I leap, I love margins and discipline, I make LISTS in my sleep Italy what's my sin?" The German found he was started on a roll, he didn't even think about what was coming out of his mouth.

"Never quit, I follow through, I HATE mess but I LOVE YOU! What to do with my impromptu Italy?" The exasperated German brought his hand up pointing at Italy

"So be wise, cause this German satisfies, you got a prize but don't compromise your one lucky Italian!"

The Italian fought the urge to snort, how would he know if he was lucky or not? The German refused to take their relationship beyond the friend zone, even though he had just shouted that he loved Italy now Italy wasn't sure if it was real or heat of the moment. Their little spat was starting to gain an audience.

"Take me for who I really am!" Germany bellowed at the smaller man

Italy rolled his eyes, "A control freak!" Italy could see why his brother acted like this a little, it was kind of therapeutic, but Italy wasn't as good at it. He could feel himself reaching the end of his performance.

"Who I was meant to be" The German was starting to sound like he was pleading with Italy

"A snob, yet over attentive."

"And if you give and ACTUAL damn,"

"A Lovable emotionally stifled book worm!"

"TAKE ME ITALY OR LEAVE ME!"

"AN ANAL RETENTIVE…."

Germany looked and the snarky Italy before him.

"That's it." Germany said "The straw that breaks my back."

Italy was backing up "I quit. Unless you take me back." He gave a humorless laugh and turned to a poor bystander standing with her friend close to him.

"Men! What do you do with them? Can't live with them or without them!" Italy could feel tears entering his eyes, rage was not an emotion he dealt with usually, and he was at the end of his rope.

"Take me Germany, Take me Germany or leave me!"

The German man made no move nor did he say anything.

Italy took a deep breath and turned on his heel

"Guess I'm leaving. I'm gone."

Italy didn't think he could stand to see Germany eyes, but that was okay, Germany couldn't bear to hear the pain in Italy's voice anymore.

Romano could not believe he was about to do this, he was actually going to the Potato bastards house of his own free will. It needed to be done though. Italy had been a sobbing wreck the last week and a half and Romano was running out of shirts for his brother to cry into. Not even Gelato and pasta could calm him down and that was saying something. Using his brilliant deductive reasoning Romano had figured out that it had something to do with Germany and their relationship that Romano called "every-one-knows-you-guys-are-together-why-don't-you-know-god-damn-you-idiots". His brother the moron had camped out on the couch wailing about how "Germany hated him" and "How could he be so cruel to Germany" and so one and so forth. Honestly to Romano it sounded like the two of them had argued, which every couple did from time to time. Lord knows he was snarky to Spain (not that they were together even if Romano blushed every time they were together and felt happy damn it)

Romano reached up to deliver a blow to the vile potato lover's door when it opened and a certain albino careened into the southern Italian.

"WHAT THE-WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?"

"What , why were you just standing on my door step dumko- oh!"

Romano stopped when Prussia started to look at him then grin

"KESESESESESESE~ the AWSOME me has managed to locate you without even leaving the country!"

Romano screwed up his face

"Why the HELL would you be looking for me?"

The Prussian shifted

"Well it's my un-awesome brother, I mean he been moping around the house like a kicked dog since the last time he and Italy were out. I guess he's upset that "Italy felt insecure about their relationship" and "He shouldn't have made a public scene" and the brooding over the fact that he wants that nice slab of Italian all to himself but is too emotionally stifled to admit it."

"And this has to do with me…?" Romano asked hoping he would get to the point soon.

"and YOU'RE Northern Italy brother so I figured your brother is being just as Un-awesome and you could help me get the two back together because I really don't think West should go another week just sitting in his boxers, it's kind of creeping me out, and I'm the AWSOME me. True story."

Romano looked at him and realized that yes, this idiot was serious and perhaps his only chance to get the sobbing wreck of a brother off of their couch and back into being an annoying wreck of a brother.

"Look, I don't like the fact that the two of them are practically dating but that's no secret."

"No shit Sherlock" the Prussian snorted

"Believe it or not, I have an idea…."

Later that week Romano was sitting next to his brother in a very nice restaurant, and his little brother frankly looked like he had been hit by a bus. And Romano, being the good old brother he was decided to voice that opinion. Which is why Spain found his Romano yelling at a poor little Italy who was sobbing into his arms on the table.

"Italy! What happened, Romano what's wrong!"

"Bro-brother said I looked like something had hi-hit me HARD. May-maybe that's why Ger-ger-ger….thats why he didn't want me anymore!"

"OH for Christ sake! You can't even say his name! now go to the Damn bathroom and clean yourself up damn it! I will NOT be seen in public with you looking like this!"

Spain frowned as he watched poor Italy shuffle across the restaurant looking as if someone had kicked a puppy in front of him, or Christmas and his birthday had been canceled indefinitely

"Okay Roma, that was cruel even for you. And I know you've been worried about your brother! That's all you want to talk about when you call me and come over so what was that about? I didn't invite you and Italy out for dinner to have poor Italy be a wreak! Actually" Spain furrowed his brow, "You were the one that suggested that Italy should come with us on this date which is unusual since you usually threaten to kill me if I ever talk about Italy to you"

"Sweet heaven above sometimes you DO notice things, lord have mercy."Romano rolled his eyes "And this isn't a date, you bastard. But Italy being here is part of the plan."

"Plan? Lovi I don't remember any plan, we have a plan?" Spain asked getting more confused

"_**I**_ have a plan, you, well shut up!" In truth Romano felt better for having Spain there in the even things went to pot. But not because Spain made him feel like he could do anything. Besides, Spain had invited him to dinner and Romano's plan had bloomed around it. "Here comes part of the plan!" Romano said while bouncing in his seat in a manly way.

Prussia had threatened Germany with the bad touch trio using their shared house as the base for their next drinking party if he didn't put a pair of pants on and go to dinner with him. That was enough to get Germany out of his depressed state far enough to put the garments on and follow his brother out the door.

"Here we are….i think." Romano was actually a rather good plotter, Prussia would have to remember that, must be all that mafia bullshit he puts up with. Prussia and the little Italy still had trouble seeing eye to eye though, but in the end this plan had turned out simple, but should work.

"Brother," Germany questioned, "This restaurant, isn't it Italian?"

"Yep! France said it was a really good one!" A lie, but both Romano and Prussia had agreed it would be better to have Italy in familiar territory and Germany thinking about Italy.

"But, it's Italian" Germany said is an almost fragile voice, which was bullshit for the brother of awesome Prussia.

"Grow a pair and get in the damn restaurant West. I'm tired of you sitting around the house in your boxers, that my job and I do it more awesomely."

Strategically hidden behind the potted plant Prussia spotted Romano and one of his BFFs Spain. Romano gestured to the empty seat next to him indicating that part one of the plan had gone well, and Italy was in the bathroom. So Prussia carried out his part of the plan.

Germany should have been suspicious when his brother ordered wine instead of beer, but he was too busy staring at the pasta list trying not to think of Italy when his brother picked up his glass of red wine and dumped it down the front of Germany shirt.

"Well damn west that's gonna stain. You better go to the bath room, you know, and pre soak it or something." Yeah, he the awesome Prussia was way smooth.

Germany grabbed another paper towel and was contemplating just taking the whole shirt off to put in the sink. It was ruined, even Austria would have to admit that. That's when he heard the sniffling in the stall.

"Ger-ger *sniff* Germany…I miss you Germany I'm sorry, I'm so sorry this is all my fault Germany I ruined our special friendship! I'm sorry Germany, I'm also sorry I can't say this to you in person oh Germany now I wish, I wish…"

Wow. Italy just happened to be in the bathroom, of the restaurant he and his brother were in, and when he was in there too. Note to self, question brother…..

"Maybe Romano is right," Italy said to (what he thought was just) the air, "Maybe I should just talk to Germany but I was so mean, he probably hates me so much now."

Germany stood in front of the stall door, Italy thought he hated him, but Germany was so afraid of it being the opposite. He decides his brother may be just a little bit right and decided to be a man. He reached forward and knocked on the stall door. Maybe a little harder then he meant to.

"WHA- IM SORRY, Please don't hurt me! I am the um Bathroom stall tomato fairy! Please I have relatives in…wherever you're from I swear!"

That took Germany back, back to when he and Italy had first met, back through the winding road of time . His weak, cowardly, kind, sweet, dense, flirty Italian. His Italy. He couldn't let anyone else have him.

While Germany was having his brief 'A HA' moment, Italy decided it would be easier to plead for mercy if he could see who he was pleading too. So he had opened the just a crack, far enough to see those broad shoulders and blond hair slicked back, and those deep blue eyes lost in though.

"Germany…" It came out as little more than a soft gasp but it was enough to snap Germany back to the now.

Germany looked into the amber of Italy's eyes and realized no matter how hard or confusing a relationship with the Italian had been and would be, there was no manual, there was no step by step there was just the two of them, stumbling through the whole process together, maybe that's what the phrase 'love is blind meant'.

"Italy, Italy forgive me. What I did. What I said, I overreacted, and I do love you. I love everything about you, I want to take you, take you exactly as you are, and I won't leave you again, can you forgive me?"

Italy thought he was going to start sobbing then and there.

"Oh Germany it, it was my fault. I should have just let everything be instead of thinking well, I just thought…" Italy didn't know what to say (A/N and neither does the Author) "but it does look like you give a damn, Im sorry Germany, I love you to, I want to take you baby."

A/N: Careful, Sappy ending is sappy and will give you diabetes, meanwhile out in the restaurant Prussia is taking pictures of himself with his phone and Romano and Spain are making out in a corner because I love spamano. A lot. Bleh. I apologize, this is the sappiest thing I have ever written. I hope you love, and HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY. You have two more of these coming.


End file.
